


Choosing You

by UsaChan1997



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, frozer - Freeform, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 14:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsaChan1997/pseuds/UsaChan1997
Summary: In light of the events of 'Frozer', Chat teaches Mari how to ice skate. But can he keep his growing feelings in check?





	Choosing You

“Chat, I don’t know if I can do this.” Marinette stared down at her skates, her hands frozen and hovering over her untied laces. “Last time I was here… I made a fool of myself in front of the guy I like.”

Last time? Chat’s ears twitched. Memories of Frozzer’s attack flashed through his brain. Was that what she meant? Even though they’d grown closer as of late, Marinette still wouldn’t tell him who this guy was. But if it was the incident he thought it was…

“Luka, huh.” Chat mumbled, shocked by his own bitter tone and the wave of unease crashing in his stomach.

“Huh?” Marinette blinked at him questioningly. “I didn’t catch that.”  
Instantly, Chat felt guilty. He had no business feeling jealous of Luka when he had feelings for Ladybug. Right? He made his smile cheery as he could muster. “I said ‘don’t worry’, huh? Mew’ve got me here to teach you. With this getup, do you think I’d let you down, Purrincess?”

Marinette eyed his modified costume and broke into a grin. “You’ll be purrfect, kitty.” She rose from her chair and playfully tweaked his bell. Chat’s face warmed, why was she so cute?

Shaking off his nerves, Chat dropped into a crouch and reached for her untied laces. “Lesson number one, Princess. Don’t walk around with unlaced skates.” He checked the knots and took her hand almost unconsciously. “Come on, we’ll go slow.”

Her grip on his hand tightened. “Don’t let me fall, okay?”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

The rink was nearly empty on a Sunday morning, so they had the ice to themselves as Chat went over the basics. “Now, you have to remember to shift your weight, that’s how you gain momentum. Right foot first. Then, left.” Gloved hands clasped, the two glided along the ice, slowly and awkwardly at first, then smoothly, gracefully.

“Ha!” Marinette laughed, cheeks glowing, joyous. “This is so much fun, Chat! What’s the next step?”

“The next step?” Chat knew it would probably be letting Marinette skate on her own, but for some reason, he was reluctant to let go of her. On impulse, he swung her into a graceful dip, leaning close so his nose was almost touching hers. “That depends on you, Purrincess. I for one,” he fixed her with a rather hypnotic stare, “would love to kiss you.”

Marinette’s eyes grew wide. Her lips parted, but she was speechless. Realizing how bold he had just been, Chat decided to try and play it off by laughing and lifting her back up to a standing position, but in his flustered state, his skates slipped out from under him, sending the pair tumbling onto the ice below.

“Ow,” Chat groaned, rubbing his elbow. When he looked down, his face went completely red. Marinette was sprawled out below him, slim shoulders caged between his forearms. Chat knew the sensible thing to do would be to lurch away, but he couldn’t bring himself to move. “Are you hurt, Princess?” he breathed.

She didn’t seem to be, no apparent bruises or cuts from the blades of their skates,, but she didn’t respond. She just stared up at him. Searching his face for answers. More specifically, her eyes lingered on his lips.

“Chat,” she finally whispered. “Did you mean what you just said?”

Chat gulped. He decided to be honest. “Um… yes.”

“Don’t you… love Ladybug?”

“I…” Chat felt a pang in the pit of his stomach. “Let me ask you something, Marinette. Have you ever had feelings for two people at once?” 

He expected her face to twist in disgust at his admission. It certainly wasn’t very romantic to be told you were one of two good options. But she didn’t glower back at him. Her expression became somehow softer, sadder, her bluebell eyes did not waver. “Yes,” she said. “I have.”

“Luka?” He said without thinking, his gaze falling away. Against that guy, handsome, talented, mature, who was he? Just a scared kid in a catsuit. Marinettle let out a little gasp. In answer to his dour expression, she lifted a gloved hand to his cheek and turned him to face her. 

“Chat,” she said. “I know what it’s like. And I’m choosing you.” 

Then, she was capturing his lips, and he was capturing hers.. Chat had been worried. So worried that acting on these feelings that had been building up over many months would feel wrong. Like a betrayal to his identity--he was the silly cat, hopelessly in love with his Lady.. But it didn’t. As they traded soft kisses, warmth building between them even in the chilly air, Chat thought only of Marinette. THe girl who liked him at his goofiest, who liked the truest version of himself that he was allowed to be.

Chat drew her into a tight hug and smiled against her shoulder. “Me, too.” he said. “I’m choosing you, Princess.”


End file.
